The Day Mars Stud Stile
by MoaKing
Summary: This is my first fanficton i hope you enjoy, This is mars greatest depression


**Disclaimers: I do not own the characters and other things that exist they belong to there rightful owners**

One day Mars was going to the lunch room to get a cola from the kitchen fridge, when soddenly the speaker said...

"All commander report to Cyrus office I repeat all commander report to Cyrus office."said Speaker

"Oh dang, just when i was about to open the fridge" Mars said.

She then left to only meet up with Jupiter and Saturn.

"Hey Mars hows your day." said Jupiter in a happy tone

"eh, hot and thirsty, I was about to have a soda when the stupid speaker called us." said Mars.

"I HERD THAT!" said the speaker.

Mars then jump and tern back to Jupiter.

"shish I did not know they could hear you" said Jupiter surprised .

"I didn't know ether" said, Mars "do you think they can see us too?"

Saturn was about to opened the door but the Cyrus came out.

ah, there are my commanders, come on in the meeting is about to start" said, Cyrus

"OK"said, Saturn.

Just as they came in and seat down, Cyrus then started the meeting about "the lake trio" it took three hours.

"uh so boring" said, Mars in Bored'em.

after that horrible meeting Mars went back to the kitchen to get her drink when she realized her imported bottle of coka cola from Mexico is gone.

"What happened to my soda." said Mars annoyed.

Mars got mad that some jerk drank her cola with out bothering whos is its. she then got so mad that she through the coffee machine out the window, some grunts behind her left in a flash.

"WHEN EVER I FIND OUT THE ASSHOLE THAT TOOK MY SODA IS GOING TO BE IN A BODY BAG!" said, Mars in fury.

But what she didn't relies that she drank it a week ago.

the first person she went to talk to was that soon to become commander Charon.

"Hey wrinkly"

"what?"

Did you drink my soda in the fridge."

"No, and ether way i'm more of a "

Mars left in rage she wanted to beat him so badly, for a good reason this time.

"you there!" mars pointing random grunt

"ah!"

"Come back here!"

After two hours of much interrogation she then give up and cry in her room which she shares with Saturn an Jupiter.

as they look at her motion less body they then feel bad about her.

"Poor Mars, we should try make her feel better." said, Jupiter

"your right I never see her like this before, face down on her bed not moving a inch, well except the time she got drunk last Christmas. "said, Saturn

"I know we can buy her a new soda at the liquor store."

"that not going to work, she needs cola from Mexico, she can't stop drinking them there amazing better then eggnog, I know I tried them."

"Well how do we get some."

"We can buy them from the computer of cores."

As they searched for some on eBay, Amazon, and craigslist the cheapest they got are only 6.95$ on eBay.

"I got 2.00$ and a nickel how much do you have Saturn." ask, Jupiter

"uh, a dollar, that not a much."

"maybe Mars might has some money under her bed."

As they lift the bed with Mars still on it only to fall on the side.

"Yes she has some here."said, Jupiter

"how much?" question, Saturn

"16.00$ that enough, but what do we do with the extra cash?"

"I know what we can you the leftovers" said, Saturn with a grin.

They then went to the carnival having the fun of there life, after that they bought the coke on eBay and have to what for two weeks. 2 WHOLE WEEKS! for so long that Mars began to stink the whole room so Jupiter and Saturn had to sleep in another room.

"Here your packed."said, the delivery man.

"Finally they here."said Saturn signing the recite.

"Now we can give these to Mars as a gift"said, Jupiter cheerfully

but then Mars got up and ran to the showers for a thiro scrubbing, got clean clothes, and went to the fount gate in under five minutes.

Mars: SODA!

She took the boxes an opened the bottle cap with her thumb and drank it all up, she did it so fast that her fellow commanders got scared and hug each other in fear.

"Ah you guys are the best, come here and give me a hug."said, Mars squeezing them to death

"I love you guys"

"We love you to Mars."said, Jupiter and Saturn

THE END

hey who was touching my behind?

Saturn blush.

THE END?


End file.
